


A Message to a Love Long Gone

by starborngirl



Series: This is What You Left Me (Blood and Screams and Tears) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Padmé Amidala, F/M, POV Padmé Amidala, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starborngirl/pseuds/starborngirl
Summary: She had loved him.Truly, she had.She had loved him, but she loved the Republic more.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: This is What You Left Me (Blood and Screams and Tears) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Message to a Love Long Gone

_Ani,_

_I loved you. You must understand that I truly did love you. But my love is very different from yours._

_When I was little, my father told me the story of a princess who loved a knight. They, of course, could not be together, but their love for each other was so strong that the knight left behind his armor and the princess left behind her crown. They ran away together, into the great unknown, leaving behind everything they knew. Their love for each other, however, was enough for them to keep going. When you love someone that much, what else do you need?_

_I once thought that was your love for me._

_In reality, your love for me is all-encompassing, all-consuming. You would leave behind everything you know for me. You would leave behind the last of your family for me. If I asked you to jump, you would ask how high. You would burn the galaxy to the ground if I asked you to._

_You_ did _burn the galaxy to the ground, even though_ I never asked you to _. I pleaded with you to stop, I begged you, and you did it anyway. You destroyed the very thing I dedicated my life to. You hurt me, you hurt-  
I'm getting off-topic._

_You loved me more than anything else in the galaxy, and I couldn't return your love. I loved you, of course, but not in the way you loved me. I loved watching you laugh, watching you work, watching you train Ahsoka. I loved how smart you are, how after everything you went through you are still so strong. Loving you came easier than breathing. I think I may have even loved you more than I loved myself. But there was no way I could love you more than the Republic, that I could burn the galaxy to the ground for you._

_I loved you, and now, I'm not so sure you loved me. We were not equals. I was yours, and you...you were_ hungry _. You were always so hungry; for love, for attention, for validation._

_You called me Angel; you looked at me like I hung all the stars in the sky. Here's the thing, Ani: I'm not an angel, I'm human. I'm human but around you, I had to be something more. I had to hold myself and you together. Do you have any idea how hard that is? Do you have any idea what it is like to be put on a pedestal by the person you love, knowing that the only way you can go is down?  
_

_I suppose it doesn't matter, not anymore. After all, don't Sith believe that love is a weakness? I wish I could be surprised that it ended this way, but ever since Tatooine, a part of me always knew you had a darkness inside you. Does that make me a bad person, for loving you even though I knew what it could do? I suppose we'll never find out._

_~~Love,  
Padmé ~~~~~~_

~~~~

~~~~

_Amidala_

Padmé stood up and went to war. 


End file.
